Gifted
by LoversByHaters
Summary: "El día en que cumples los dieciséis es un día muy especial. Ya que, en tu cumpleaños, descubres si eres Superdotado. Algunos niños quieren ser Superdotados, y otros no quieren todo el estrés y las altas expectativas en absoluto. Sin embargo, decidirlo no depende de ellos". Traducción autorizada por Patricia Sage. Superhero!Klaine.


Traducción autorizada por **Patricia Sage**

**Resumen:**"El día en que cumples los dieciséis es un día muy especial. Ya que, en tu cumpleaños, descubres si eres Superdotado. Algunos niños quieren ser Superdotados, y otros no quieren todo el estrés y las altas expectativas en absoluto. Sin embargo, decidirlo no depende de ellos."

**Disclaimer:**Glee y sus personajes son propiedad de Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan, Brad Falchuk y Fox. La historia es de Patricia Sage, yo sólo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

**Gifted**

* * *

El día en que cumples los dieciséis es un día muy especial. Ya que, en tu cumpleaños, descubres si eres Superdotado. Sólo uno de cada doce niños obtienen un Don, y el día de tu decimosexto cumpleaños es el día en que descubres si eres parte de ese porcentaje.

Las personas Superdotadas son enviadas a una de las academias especiales en su región. Academias como estas están establecidas por todo el mundo. Cuando un niño es matriculado, aprende destrezas físicas y mentales básicas de acuerdo a su Don específico. Y, después de graduarse, es mandado afuera en dúos o grupos para proteger un área designada.

Esto mantiene al mundo seguro y libre del crimen.

Algunos niños quieren ser Superdotados, y otros no quieren todo el estrés y las altas expectativas en absoluto. Sin embargo, decidirlo no depende de ellos.

* * *

Cuando Kurt Hummel cumplió dieciséis, su vida se volvió mucho más ruidosa.

Fue el día de su cumpleaños, 21 de marzo. Su hora oficial de nacimiento era a las 1:42 p.m. y estaba sentado en su clase de química cuando sucedió. Estaba escribiendo las respuestas de un examen, como el resto de la clase, cuando el reloj cambió a las 1:42. De repente, el silencio en la habitación fue roto por una oleada interminable de voces atropellándose entre sí y llenando su cabeza con un parloteo resonante.

Kurt se enderezó asustado, mirando a su alrededor en busca de la fuente de las voces, pero nadie parecía haberlo notado. Todos seguían mirando sus exámenes, a excepción de un par de chicos que miraban a Kurt con repugnancia.

_¿Por qué Hummel está mirando así a todos lados? Que psicótico._

Kurt escuchó la frase como si Conner Matheson hubiera hablado justo contra su oreja, pero Conner estaba rodando los ojos en medio del lugar. A Kurt le desconcertó un poco que su voz sonara alta y clara.

Las voces estaban nadando en su cabeza, frases sobre moléculas mezcladas con comentarios sobre una fiesta planeada para el próximo fin de semana. Kurt sintió que un dolor de cabeza comenzaba a formarse. —Mm...—dijo, escuchando su propia voz extraña entre las otras—, ¿puedo ir al baño?

La profesora asintió, apenas alzando la mirada del pañito que estaba tejiendo. Kurt salió a toda prisa y se dirigió al aparcamiento. Manejó hacia su casa sin pensarlo dos veces.

Cuando Burt llegó del trabajo, lo hizo para encontrar a su hijo adormecido, desplomado en el sofá de la sala de estar, con los brazos sobre la cabeza y líneas de molestia en la frente.

Kurt escuchó una frase traspasar la neblina de su sueño ligero. _¿Qué hace Kurt en casa? ¿Tuvo otro mal día en la escuela?_

—¡Shh! —murmuró Kurt, incorporándose y frotándose los ojos.

Burt se sentó a su lado, frotándole la espalda suavemente. —No dije nada, chico.

Kurt se sujetó la cabeza entre las manos. —Sí, lo hiciste. Nadie se calla.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Papá —dijo Kurt, mirando a su padre preocupado—. Soy Superdotado.

—¿En serio? —Burt sabía que era el cumpleaños de Kurt—por supuesto que lo sabía, había un pastel y todo preparado—, y había estado consciente de la posibilidad, pero no había pensado que ello realmente sucedería—. ¿Qué puedes hacer?

Kurt apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Burt, luciendo cansado. —Puedo oír los pensamientos de todo el mundo.

—¿Hasta los míos?

El adolescente suspiró. —Los de todo el mundo, papá. Igual, todo el tiempo.

Preocupado, Burt puso una mano sobre la frente de su hijo. —¿Te sientes bien, camarada? Esto es mucho que asimilar.

—Es demasiado —susurró Kurt—. Tengo un dolor de cabeza enorme.

Su papá le dio una palmada en la rodilla gentilmente. —Te conseguiré algunos medicamentos, ¿de acuerdo? Vuelvo en un momento.

—Mmd'acuerdo.

Burt entró en la cocina para buscar algunas medicinas para el dolor para su hijo y comenzó a organizar planes para el futuro en su cabeza. Tenía que contactar a la Academia Dalton, el establecimiento más cercano a su casa.

* * *

Blaine Anderson no necesitaba decirle a nadie que era Superdotado; ellos lo sabían de tan sólo mirarle.

Blaine había nacido el 27 de marzo a las 1:42 a.m. Mientras estaba profundamente dormido en la madrugada, sintió algo extraño, pero no le prestó atención. Cuando se despertó más tarde, esto era un poquito difícil de ignorar.

Blaine entró a su cuarto de baño, frotándose los ojos y parándose frente al lavabo para cepillarse los dientes. Cuando abrió los ojos y miró su reflejo, se encontró en estado de shock. Sobresaliendo de sus omóplatos estaban dos grandes alas, al parecer elaboradas de suaves plumas blancas.

El adolescente jadeó y blasfemó, dando un traspié hacia atrás, conmocionado, y tropezando con algo en el suelo. Habría caído si sus nuevas alas no se hubieran movido, agitándose automáticamente para mantenerle derecho. Apoyado sólidamente en sus dos pies de nuevo, Blaine se miró a sí mismo fijamente.

Las desplegó despacio para revelar una envergadura impresionante, luego las recogió para que se plegaran tras su espalda. Se sentían un poco apretadas, pero así parecía más él en el espejo, con sólo una ligera insinuación de blanco asomándose por detrás. Quizá nadie las notaría si las mantenía así.

Entonces, Blaine se enfadó un poco consigo mismo. Antes nunca había estado avergonzando de quién era, ¿por qué debía estarlo ahora?

El adolescente se lavó la cara y pasó un cepillo por su cabello rizado, luego volvió a su habitación para cambiar sus pantalones de dormir por un par de jeans. Consideró ponerse una camisa a la fuerza e incluso rasgar un par de agujeros para que encajara con sus nuevas alas. No obstante, abandonó la idea, eligiendo simplemente mostrar con exactitud en quien se había convertido.

Salió de su habitación con sólo unos calcetines en los pies y se dirigió al final de las escaleras. —¿Mamá? ¿Papá? —llamó, oyéndoles moverse en la planta baja.

—¿Qué pasa, Blaine? Es mejor que te apresures o si no llegarás tarde a la escuela —gritó su madre.

Blaine respiró profundo y bajó las escaleras. Reuniendo valor, caminó hasta llegar a la entrada de la cocina. Su padre le vio por el rabillo del ojo. —Blaine, vístete, ¿qué estás...? —Entonces el adolescente dejó que sus alas se desplegaran ligeramente, y su papá ahogó un grito—. ¿Qué demonios es esto? —exclamó. La señora Anderson se volteó y también se quedó boquiabierta, dejando caer el vaso que estaba sosteniendo. Este se hizo añicos a sus pies.

—Soy Superdotado.

El señor Anderson sujetó a su esposa, que estaba hiperventilando. —¿Es una broma? —dijo. La mujer ni siquiera podía ver a su hijo; entró a la sala de estar rápidamente, casi sin mirar. El señor Anderson hizo una mueca por su modo de retirarse, suavizando la mirada ante la expresión en el rostro de Blaine. Caminó hacia él y le puso una mano en el hombro—. Contactaré a la Academia Dalton —dijo, y Blaine sólo pudo asentir en respuesta.

* * *

Kurt en realidad no fue a Dalton hasta dos semanas después de su cumpleaños. Oír los pensamientos de todo el mundo le estaba dando un dolor de cabeza tan insoportable que, a veces, todo lo que podía hacer era acurrucarse en el sofá y agarrarse la cabeza. Podía oír voces desde todos lados, de sus vecinos en la casa hasta de cualquier persona que estuviera caminando por la calle frente a su casa. Y, para hacer las cosas peor, ninguno de ellos era preciso; sólo un gran revoltijo de ruido caótico.

Ninguna medicina para el dolor funcionaba en realidad. a veces reducía el dolor a una débil palpitación, pero no duraba mucho, y Burt no quería darle a su hijo algo muy fuerte. Por las noches, Burt se sentaba en el sofá en la oscuridad, su hijo acurrucado a sus pies, y sólo le hacía compañía. Le dolía verle sufrir tanto.

—Sabes, Dalton te puede ayudar con esto, ¿cierto? —dijo Burt una noche. El silencio siendo interrumpido usualmente por los gimoteos ocasionales de Kurt.

Kurt alzó la mirada. —¿Qué?

—Para eso es la escuela, chico —dijo Burt, palmeando la rodilla de su hijo ligeramente—. Te ayudarán a controlar tu Don.

—Lo sé, papá —dijo Kurt, presionando el rostro en el cojín del sofá—. ¡Pero habrán muchas _personas_ allá! Muchas personas _pensando_. No sé si pueda soportarlo.

Así que eso fue lo que llevó a Kurt a pasar dos semanas reponiéndose en casa.

Mejoró un poco después de un rato. Kurt supuso que su mente necesitaba acostumbrarse a su nueva capacidad. Después de todo, sólo estaba acostumbrada a un flujo de pensamientos por vez. Finalmente, Kurt sentía que estaba en una condición suficientemente buena para probar su nueva escuela. Burt le ayudó a hacer las maletas, y manejaron hacia Westerville la mañana siguiente.

Lo que pasaba con las escuelas para los Superdotados era que no había un sistema de semestres. Los chicos se matriculaban en una tasa totalmente imprevisible, y podían, básicamente, dar un gran salto en el plan de estudios cuando quiera que llegaran allí. También, las asignaturas y estudios eran muy concretos para la persona y su Don.

Kurt llegó a Dalton justo después de la hora del almuerzo. Aparentemente, los otros estudiantes estaban en clases, porque no había nadie en los pasillos. Kurt apretó su bandolera e intentó mantener su rumbo. Las voces que podía oír manaban desde todas las direcciones, y el joven tenía que concentrarse con firmeza en sus pensamientos para procesarlos. Pronto se encontró completamente perdido.

Mordiéndose los labios, Kurt bajó una magnifica escalera de caracol. Entonces, escuchó un claro pensamiento penetrar en su mente. La persona debía estar cerca.

_¡Oh, mierda! Llegaré tarde de nuevo. Vaya forma de dar una impresión, Anderson._

De pronto, un chico le pasó por un lado, bajando las escaleras con prisa. Sin pensar, Kurt extendió la mano ligeramente y gritó—: ¡Disculpa!

El chico se volteó y se cruzó con los ojos de Kurt. Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, otro pensamiento entró en su cabeza, claro como el día y, definitivamente, no propio.

_Vaya, es hermoso._

Kurt trató de asegurarse de que sus facciones no demostraran que lo había oído. Sin embargo, era bastante difícil, dado que el adolescente estaba algo abrumado. A pesar de que sólo había tenido su don por un par de semanas, había oído muchos pensamientos negativos dirigidos hacia él. Nadie nunca había pensado algo así. —Hola, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? Soy nuevo aquí —logró decir de una manera un tanto natural.

El chico le sorprendió extendiendo su mano. Nadie nunca quería tocarle. —Soy Blaine. —Blaine era muy apuesto. Tenía ojos color avellana, cabello oscuro rizado, piel dorada y la sonrisa más dulce que Kurt había visto.

—Kurt.

Blaine tomó su mano en un cálido y fuerte agarre. —Vamos, hay una reunión en el auditorio. Me sé un atajo.

Y entonces Kurt se encontró corriendo por un pasillo abandonado, tomado de la mano con un chico que apenas conocía. No le importaba que su brazo derecho estuviera cruzado sobre su cuerpo para sujetar la mano derecha de Blaine, y que ello le hiciera correr algo torpe. No le importaba que acabara de conocer a este chico y que no tenía idea de cuál era su Don. No le importaba que, tan pronto como Blaine averiguara cual era el Don de Kurt, nunca querría volver a acercársele. Sólo se permitió vivir el momento.

Y se sentía maravilloso.

* * *

Las alas de Blaine estaban comenzando a apretujarse por estar contenidas toda la mañana, pero intentó no moverse mucho. Estaba tratando de concentrarse en la presentación que estaban dando los profesores, pero no podía dejar de mirar de cuando en cuando al chico que había conocido en la escalera.

Kurt. Qué bonito nombre.

Le volvió a mirar cuando el pensamiento le pasó por la mente y vio al chico sonrojarse un poco. Oh, probablemente había notado que le estaba mirando. Blaine miró al frente del auditorio una vez más. El señor Shuester, el director, estaba sonriéndoles a todos.

—Y, para todos nuestros nuevos estudiantes, bienvenidos a la Academia Dalton. Esperamos que su estancia aquí les sea provechosa, no sólo para sus futuras carreras, sino también para su bienestar. —El señor Shuester finalizó su discurso para ser recibido con unos aplausos de cortesía.

Había un montón de gente en el lugar. Blaine dejó que sus ojos vagaran por la multitud, notando Dones físicos—como el suyo—, y preguntándose sobre los demás. Cada estudiante en la habitación era extraordinario, pero no podías saberlo al observarles. No por primera vez, Blaine se preguntó cuál era el Don de Kurt. Sin embargo, no le preguntaría ni en sueños... no todavía. No era algo que pudieras sacar a relucir en una conversación con un extraño, en un lugar público, sólo unos instantes después de haberle conocido.

Cuando la presentación se terminó, Blaine se volteó hacia su nuevo amigo. —Entonces, Kurt, ¿cuáles son tus planes para el día? —preguntó educadamente.

—Oh, mm... —Kurt parecía más pálido de lo normal, y había varias líneas en su frente, como si algo le doliera—. Iré a desempacar en mi dormitorio.

Era difícil escucharle por sobre el resto de los estudiantes arremolinándose. ¿Tal vez Kurt estaba incómodo porque no le gustaban las multitudes? —Bien, quizás te pueda ayudar. Digo, sólo he estado aquí un par de semanas, pero en general sé cómo andar por los alrededores. —Lo que Blaine en realidad quería decir era, _Por favor, déjame ayudar, quiero pasar más tiempo contigo_.

Kurt pareció satisfecho. —De acuerdo, por supuesto. Mm, estoy en la habitación 483. ¿Sabes dónde es?

—Espera, ¿qué? —Blaine le miró con incredulidad. De todas las personas...—. ¿Te quedarás en la habitación 483? ¡Esa es mi habitación! —trató de no mostrar lo mucho que le emocionaba esto.

Kurt alzó las cejas. —Oh, ¿en serio? Entonces supongo que somos compañeros de habitación.

—Supongo que sí. —Blaine ofreció su mano de nuevo, esperando que el otro chico la aceptara—. ¿Vamos?

El joven más alto sonrió. —Claro. —Las manos de Kurt eran suaves y su piel era perfecta. Tenía un cabello estupendo y unos ojos completamente _alucinantes_. Blaine se forzó a alejar la mirada, para así poder encontrar el camino a su—de ambos—habitación. Descubrió que había tomado cierto gusto por Kurt. No podía esperar a pasar más tiempo con él.

* * *

Blaine había ayudado a Kurt a desempacar todas sus cosas y ahora estaba completamente instalado. Su habitación consistía en una cama gemela en ambos lados de la habitación, dos tocadores y un baño. Kurt no pudo evitar examinar con sutileza las fotos en la pizarra de corcho de su compañero de cuarto. Habían un par de él y un hombre muy apuesto y alto con el que compartía algunos de sus rasgos—¿un hermano mayor?—también con él y unos pocos amigos. También tenía prendidas un par de citas y fotos de revistas. Kurt descubrió que Blaine le agradaba bastante.

Sin querer, descubrió que él también le agradaba bastante a Blaine. Kurt estaba recibiendo un flujo de pensamientos casi continuos de Blaine—la mente del chico parecía un lugar muy ocupado—, y la mayoría de ellos eran sobre él. Eran pensamientos muy halagadores, Kurt no podía negarlo, pero también estaba un poco atónito por la inesperada atención.

Y Kurt se sentía terrible por saber. Se sentía como si estuviera husmeando en algo muy personal que Blaine ni siquiera sabía que estaba compartiendo. Lo que era cierto. Si Kurt pudiera bloquear los pensamientos de las personas, lo haría. Porque odiaba un poco este Don.

Pasaron el resto del día hablado sobre las cosas cotidianas, y averiguaron que congeniaban bastante bien. Después de que ambos chicos se alistaran para ir a la cama y acostarse en silencio—ambos callados, pero ninguno dormido—, Kurt finalmente consiguió el valor para sacar a relucir el tema que le horrorizaba. —¿Blaine? —susurró en la oscuridad.

—¿Sí?

—Mm, espero que no te importe que pregunte, pero...—Kurt respiró profundo. Ya sin vuelta atrás—. ¿Cuál es tu Don?

—Oh. —Escuchó el rumor las sábanas de Blaine desde el otro lado de la habitación—. Humm...

La cara de Kurt ardió ante la duda del otro chico. —No tienes que decirme. Digo, acabamos de conocernos, y eso es algo personal, y...

—No, Kurt, está bien —dijo Blaine, pero había una pizca de nerviosismo en su voz—. Quiero que sepas, es sólo...—Se movió de nuevo, esta vez encendiendo su lámpara de noche—. Tengo que _mostrarte_.

Kurt se mantuvo en su lugar y observó a Blaine incorporarse en la cama. Tenía unos pijamas azules, pero había un bulto extraño detrás de su camisa que Kurt no había notado antes. Blaine se movió de manera que sus piernas colgaran por sobre la cama y se sentó, mirando hacia Kurt. Respiró profundo y entonces se desabotonó la camisa y la puso sobre el cubrecama. Había dos tiras de algo que parecía tela sobre su pecho, cruzadas justo debajo de su clavícula. Blaine volvió a respirar profundo y separó las tiras. Kurt vio algo caer al colchón detrás de él también.

Y entonces Blaine rodó los hombros con una expresión de alivio, y dos alas blancas se extendieron tras él. Parecían hechas de suaves plumas marfil y cada una medía aproximadamente cuatro pies. Eran preciosas. Blaine era precioso.

Kurt no se dio cuenta de que había estado mirando en silencio por un rato, hasta que la combinación de la postura cohibida de Blaine y los pensamientos del otro chico atravesaron su mente.

_Oh, Dios, no ha dicho nada. Piensa que soy un bicho raro. Pedirá que le cambien de habitación. ¿Qué he hecho?_

—Blaine —susurró Kurt, incorporándose también para que así pudieran verse uno al otro en medio de la habitación—. Eres hermoso.

No había querido decirlo, pero el rubor que tiñó las mejillas de Blaine valió la pena.

—Puedo...—Kurt jugó con sus manos—. ¿Podría tocarlas?

Los ojos avellana de Blaine brillaron bajo la luz de la lámpara. —¿Mis alas?

—Sí.

Un asentimiento inseguro. —Claro.

Kurt se puso de pie y cruzó el espacio que les separaba, en silencio. Luego, se paró inmóvil frente a su compañero de habitación, hasta que Blaine volvió a asentir. Extendió su mano derecha lentamente hacia el magnifica ala y con sus dedos rozó indecisamente las suaves plumas. —Guau —susurró.

—Quieres, mmm...—Blaine bajó la mirada hacia sus manos—, ¿quieres sentarte aquí? —Palmeó el lugar a su lado en la cama. Kurt miró el perfil de sus fuertes facciones moldeado por la luz de la lámpara y asintió como bajo un hechizo. El balbuceo constante de los pensamientos de Blaine estaba volviéndose algo indescriptible, como una emoción en lugar de un hilo concreto de palabras.

El ala de Blaine rozó el brazo de Kurt cuando se sentó, y el chico más alto no retrocedió. Se sentía algo... normal.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es el tuyo? —preguntó Blaine, rompiendo el silencio casi con reverencia.

—¿Mi Don?

El chico más bajo asintió. —Sí.

—Mm...—Kurt se mordió el labio, con un destello de terror recorriéndole las venas. No podía hacer esto. Se estaba acercando a este chico, y le gustaba. Una vez que Blaine supiera de su Don, se marcharía como tendían a hacer la mayoría de las personas en la vida de Kurt, incluso antes de saber que él podía leer mentes... incluso antes de que él mismo _pudiera_.

Blaine le sorprendió tocándole la mano con suavidad. —¿Qué sucede? —preguntó, arrugando la frente.

Kurt miró en los ojos avellana y encontró su voz. —Yo... puedo escuchar los pensamientos de las personas.

Sus cejas se alzaron. —Espera, como...

—Sí. —Kurt bajó la mirada hacia su regazo—. En realidad no puedo controlarlo todavía. Siempre que las personas están relativamente cerca de mí, puedo escuchar lo que están pensando. Incluso los chicos que están en la habitación de al lado ocupan espacio en mi cabeza. Humm, de verdad no me va bien entre multitudes porque me dan migrañas terribles. Y... sí. Eso es.

Kurt intentó contener las lágrimas en sus ojos, negándose a alzar la mirada. Ahora Blaine iba a odiarle. Nadie quería salir con alguien que podía escuchar cada uno de sus pensamientos sobre él. En ese momento, supo que Blaine estaba pensando un montón de cosas, pero Kurt estaba demasiado nervioso para concentrarse en ellas. De todos modos, ya no creía poder soportar escuchar las palabras en su cabeza.

Y entonces Blaine le sorprendió arrastrándole más cerca. —Entonces supongo que tendré que vigilar lo que pienso a tu alrededor —dijo amablemente.

La cabeza de Kurt se alzó bruscamente, y miró al otro chico, una lágrima se le escapó antes de que pudiera detenerla. —¿Aún quieres... estar cerca de mí? A pesar...

—Oh, Kurt —murmuró Blaine, entonces se movió hacia adelante y le abrazó, con sus alas plegándose alrededor de los dos. Kurt sintió el roce de las plumas y la calidez de los brazos de Blaine y no pudo evitar pensar en lo cómodo que esto se sentía—. Por supuesto que aún quiero estar cerca de ti. Tu Don es parte quien eres, como el mío, y tú me aceptaste sin cuestionarme.

—P-pero yo puedo... Puedo oír lo que... ¿eso no te molesta?

Blaine se rió por lo bajo. —Mientras mis pensamientos no te molesten, entonces creo que estamos bien.

Kurt se permitió sonreír indecisamente. Presionó su mejilla contra el hombro de Blaine. —No, no me molestan en absoluto.

—Mm, ¿Kurt? —dijo Blaine, retrocediendo un poco. Sus alas se agitaron nerviosamente, causando que el cabello de Kurt se despeinara un poco por el movimiento de aire—. Así que... obviamente sabes lo que pienso de ti. Y, um, no creo que esos sentimiento vayan a cambiar. Pues, si eso te incomoda, entonces puedes pedir una habitación diferente o algo. No es que quiera que te vayas, es sólo que de verdad me gustas y no estoy seguro de si...—Blaine estaba desvariando.

Kurt rodó los ojos y le interrumpió con un beso.

Blaine se tensó al principio, tomado por sorpresa, pero luego se permitió corresponder a la acción, moviendo sus labios lentamente contra los de Kurt. Un débil frufrú penetró el silencio mientras se besaban; las alas de Blaine estaban aleteando instintivamente por el contacto.

Cuando Kurt oyó a Blaine pensando que necesitaba respirar, se alejó y miró en los ojos avellana del otro. Ninguna palabra fue intercambiada. Sonrieron y encontraron los labios del otro a medio camino.

* * *

El entrenamiento en la Academia Dalton para los Superdotados era duro. Las actividades de Blaine consistían en días en el gimnasio, desarrollando la fuerza de sus alas. Todos los días, el profesor le tenía cerniéndose en el aire por tanto tiempo como le fuera posible. Cuando Blaine colapsaba en el suelo, agotado, el adulto le decía su tiempo. Mejoraba constantemente.

Kurt no pasaba tiempo en el gimnasio en absoluto. Sus clases implicaban aprender cómo controlar el flujo de pensamientos que entraban a su mente, utilizando una serie de ejercicios complicados. Le tomó poco más de un mes ser capaz de adaptar el filtro, para así poder elegir a cual tren de pensamiento quería saltar.

Después de un tiempo, los dolores de cabeza disminuyeron, y Kurt descubrió que podía tener un mejor rato entre la multitud. También ayudaba que, siempre que tenía una migraña, su maravilloso novio le apartaba de todas las personas y le ayudaba a calmarse, simplemente abrazándole hasta que se sentía un poco mejor.

Desde que estaban juntos, Kurt y Blaine pasaban casi todo su tiempo en la compañía del otro. Las únicas veces en las que no compartían una actividad era cuando tenían sus respectivas lecciones. Kurt ayudaba a Blaine con algunos ejercicios, especialmente cuando Blaine ascendió al nivel de volar cargando a otras personas, lo que era un trabajo extenuante. Blaine ayudaba a Kurt con sus habilidades mentales. Pronto los pensamientos de Blaine eran tan familiares para Kurt como los suyos propios.

El hecho de que Kurt pudiera leer la mente de Blaine, más que dificultar, ayudaba a su relación. No tenían ningún secreto para el otro, y Blaine nunca se quejaba, mientras Kurt expresara lo que pensaba tan pronto como fuera posible.

Ya habían estado en Dalton por casi dos años, y la graduación se estaba acercando. Comenzaron a tomar clases de combate a fin de prepararse para la pelea contra el crimen, el que era el último nivel de sus estudias antes de que fueran mandados al mundo.

Blaine estaba aprendiendo cómo usar sus alas y su vuelo para ayudarle en situaciones difíciles, además de diferentes estrategias donde su Don sería de ayuda. Ahora podía permanecer en el aire una hora completa, y darle dos vueltas a la pista cargando a una persona.

Kurt podía centrarse específicamente en los pensamientos de una persona y también bloquear los pensamientos de los demás si era necesario. En una pelea, se le enseñó a meterse en la cabeza de la persona y saber sus movimientos antes de esta siquiera los hiciera. De ese modo, su enemigo asumiría que su Don era ver el futuro, lo que podía ser una ventaja.

* * *

Kurt y Blaine estaban en su habitación, ayudándose a alistarse para la Ceremonia de Graduación. Sus maletas estaban hechas y puestas en la cama, listas para que se marcharan. El chico pálido estaba terminando unos últimos arreglos en la pajarita de Blaine. Kurt había entallado el traje del otro chico para que hubieran unas entradas cómodas para que sus alas fueran liberadas, en lugar de debajo de su ropa en el arnés. —Ya está, ángel mío —dijo el joven más alto, pasando las manos sobre las solapas de Blaine y plantando un ligero beso en su boca.

Blaine no pudo evitar que una sonrisa tonta se formara en su cara. _Me encanta cuando me llamas así_, pensó mientras acercaba a su novio para otro beso. —Mejor nos vamos —dijo en voz alta. Tomaron un respiro profundo colectivo y caminaron por el pasillo abandonado tomados de la mano, con el brazo de Kurt cruzado sobre su cuerpo.

* * *

—¡Blaine Anderson!

Kurt aplaudió con orgullo mientras su novio atravesaba rápidamente el escenario, con sus alas agitándose de emoción. Cuando le dieron su diploma, lo alzó por sobre su cabeza triunfalmente, sonriéndole al resto de los graduandos. A pesar de que no estaba diciendo nada o siquiera mirándole específicamente, Kurt escuchó la voz de Blaine en su cabeza.

_¡Lo hice, Kurt!_

No pudo evitar sonreír ante el entusiasmo de Blaine.

Cuando su nombre fue dicho, estaba ligeramente nervioso. El diploma que estaría aceptando tenía un importante trozo de información en él: el lugar que se le asignaría para proteger. Kurt quería ser el compañero de Blaine en la lucha contra el crimen más que nada en el mundo, pero ello no dependía de él.

Kurt agarró el pedazo de papel enrollado, sonriéndole a su padre, que estaba aplaudiendo orgullosamente en el público, y compartió una mirada significativa con Blaine cuando se le unió al otro lado del escenario. Miró a los ojos avellana de su ángel, llenos de amor y emoción por el futuro.

Y, en ese momento, juraba que eran infinitos.

* * *

Blaine y Kurt estaban sentados en su habitación una vez más. El chico más alto estaba con las piernas cruzadas en la cama, mordiendo su labio inferior. Entre él y el espacio donde estaba Blaine estaban los dos diplomas que habían recibido esa tarde. Blaine trataba de enviar pensamientos alentadores en dirección a su novio.

—Entonces —el chico pálido suspiró finalmente—. Debemos abrirlos.

—Sí —coincidió Blaine. Pero ninguno se movió para agarrar los papeles. Para ser sinceros, Blaine estaba tan nervioso como Kurt, pero estaba acostumbrado a mantener las emociones en su interior. Esa era parte de la razón por la que estar con Kurt era tan especial para él. Porque, no importaba cuanto alzara sus muros, Kurt veía en su interior... e igual le amaba.

El chico más bajo se inclinó hacia adelante. Si hubiera estado con alguien más, habrían asumido que Blaine iba a agarrar los diplomas, pero Kurt simplemente inclinó su cabeza y estuvo listo cuando Blaine presionó un beso en sus labios. —Vamos —susurró el chico de cabello rizado—. Acabemos con esto.

—Está bien —susurró Kurt en respuesta. Tomaron los papeles de encima del cubrecama. Kurt rompió el sello de cera y abrió el suyo lentamente. Blaine simplemente le observó, sabiendo que Kurt sabría lo que decía el suyo tan pronto como lo leyera. Así que permitió que su novio supiera el suyo primero.

Kurt leyó con cautela, luego movió sus ojos azules para encontrarse con la mirada avellana de Blaine. —De acuerdo, tu turno. —Blaine asintió y entonces extendió su diploma. Tan pronto como sus ojos recorrieron la sección de la ciudad a la que sería asignado, Kurt gritó de alegría y le derribó en la cama, aun así consciente de sus alas.

Blaine se echó a reír mientras Kurt le llenaba la cara de besos. —Entonces, ¿asumo que somos un equipo?

—Sí —dijo Kurt, besándole fuerte en los labios—. Sí. Podemos comprar una casa y vivir la mitad de una vida normal juntos y la otra mitad seremos nosotros salvando el mundo juntos, oh, Blaine, ¡no puedo esperar!

Kurt le besó una vez más, con ternura y tan lleno de amor. Era la muestra de lo había sido el pasado y lo que estaba por venir.

Se sentía como volar.

* * *

**FIN**


End file.
